The Rhythm of Life
by 100FACES
Summary: Olivia, what's happening to you? I've never seen you like this, he whispered. She smiled at him, amused by his silly human emotions. Enter the dark world of the undead as Olivia is unwillingly forced to take part in a dark and mysterious game. EO, R&R.


Author's note: Yes this is a supernatural story, just into for that special month. Yes boys and girls, Halloween is fast approaching and this is my gift to you.

Disclaimer:…I don't own it…really, I don't.

Her cell phone was ringing. It was 1 am, and she had been sleeping. But it was okay, these things just came with the job. She grumbled slightly and reached out for her phone. Flicking it open she said, "Hello?"

"'Liv it's me," Elliot said. "We've got a case of two children murdered in the park."

"Oh," she said. "Oh." Her curiosity started to flood through her. "Is it sexual assault?"

"Looks like it, you better get here quick."

"Okay, just give me a second." She put down the phone and found her clothes. She put them on fast, so fast that she forgot to grab her gun. "Where?"

Elliot began to feed her directions, which she quickly jotted down. "Okay, thanks, El, I'll be there as quick as I can." She hung up. She decided to grab her hair brush and give her hair a quick run through in the car. Once she safely exited her apartment she sped towards her car, almost thinking she'd forgotten her keys until she realized they were in her back pocket. She pulled them out and opened up her front door.

It was a cool and crisp night and she regretted not having gotten her jacket, but she didn't bother wasting anymore time to go and grab it. It was very dark outside, save for the moonlight and she was glad for the light her car offered.

She was too hurried to care much about her hair after all. She hated the cases where innocent kids died. Absentmindedly running a hand through her hair she used the other hand to turn on the engine.

It was beginning to grow cold outside, as the days were fed into fall. That was okay, she liked fall whether, not too warm not too cold. And she had to admit that Manhattan looked beautiful this time of year. However, now was not the time to rejoice in the perfect weather, she had a job to do.

The moon was full, and it was late enough that she could even see a couple of stars. She began driving the car towards the location that Elliot had given her. She didn't see a single car on the street, which was odd, even for that time of night. But she didn't complain, it made getting to the crime scene easier.

She parked her car quickly and found that she had to walk a little ways in order to get to the area of the park where the bodies were. She didn't mind though, she was used to it.

The creature watched her from a distance, waiting for its perfect opportunity. Licking its lips, it followed her deeper and deeper into the park.

It was a bit chilly out, so as she walked she rapped her arms around her body. As it turned out this was a very bad idea. Within an instant she was grabbed and pulled into the bush. It was quick and sudden and before she could figure out what going on she was being forced to the ground.

Whatever had taken her could not possibly have been human. It reeked of rotten flesh and garbage, so much so that she nearly fainted. She knew she couldn't lose consciousness, because she wasn't about to allow herself to be a victim. As she reached for her gun and realized with a certain horror, that she'd forgotten it. But, such as terrible things are, it was already too late anyways. The thing snapped her neck in a quick, fluid motion, and bit into it.

She was dead. The creature, whatever it was, found it amusing, how even the toughest humans were utterly fragile. It didn't allow itself much time to think, however. It wasn't about to make a mistake with its meal. Her blood was delicious, although that might have had something to do with the fact that it hadn't fed in so long. On no level, did it think twice about killing its meal. What was done was done, and this woman had unknowingly made a noble sacrifice.

As it continued to consume her blood it heared someone coming down the dirt path, a voice called out and the creature withdrew its mouth from the woman's neck for an instant in order to listen.

"Olivia!" someone was yelling. "Hey, I think I see her car."

"Well tell her to hurry up," said a woman's voice. The creature began to panic. It could not, would not, allow itself to be caught by these silly humans. Silently it began dragging its victim deeper and deeper into the forest. Already the creature's stench was beginning to be fruity and pleasant again.

"Aren't you desperate?" asked a voice from behind the creature. It turned to look a tall and thin man in the eyes.

"Go away, you," it replied, Olivia's blood dripping from its mouth.

"Look at the mess you've made. You didn't even bother to snap her neck properly, she's not quite dead, don't you see?" the man asked, smiling. "Just look at her, already your poisons are consuming her, beautiful isn't it?"

"Shut up, Ron."

"Ah, and yes the pain is beginning to reach her. Soon, due to your idiocy she'll begin to scream. And then, to top it all off, all the people from the crime scene she was just going to will come running and will discover you, discover, us. How dare you be so foolish?"

"Let me finish my job."

"Too late," the man replied, and quickly, he stabbed the creature. The creature fell to the ground, very much dead. Smiling, Ron kicked it away. He glanced down at the woman and smiled slightly. He scooped her up and began walking away. When she began to scream no one, not Elliot, not Melinda, not anyone except Ron could hear her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was at last waking up. Ron smiled down at her. She was a beautiful woman-that much was certain. He was just sorry that she had to have to been turned by that creature. He brushed the hair out of her face. She was drenched in sweat, but that didn't matter, she could get herself cleaned up later.

She was grumbling something. He leaned in closer in order to hear. "Water…I need water."

He smiled. "No, dear, that's most certainly not what you need," he said stroking her face.

She opened up her eyes, quickly panicking. She was not in her own room, but that of a stranger. She'd been tied up to a bed and to top it all off she was in great pain. Somehow she'd been poisoned, or worse raped; at least that's what she figured.

"What have you done to me?" she asked, struggling to get out of her confinements.

"Me? I haven't done anything but save you, dear."

"Let me go!"

"You must be misunderstanding me," Ron said. "You should be grateful that I saved you."

"What do you mean?"

"That man was about to drink you dry! Honestly, you humans are the silliest of all the creatures out there," he explained. She stared at him blankly, very clearly not understanding. "Oh, honestly, have you not caught on yet?"

"No, no I don't think I have," she replied and then groaned as another sudden wave of pain washed through her.

"It's alright, the pain should be gone by tomorrow," he said in an almost-compassionate voice. "You're lucky you know. You shouldn't have gone wandering alone on the night of a full moon. It's lucky I was there."

"Please," she begged. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Well, dear girl, welcome to the marvelous world of the undead!" he exclaimed. "When that pathetic vampire was about to drink all of your blood, tadaa, I came and stopped him. Honestly, why would anyone want such a fine specimen to die? I simply had to save you, it was too tempting. So naturally the creature's poison saliva was within you by that point, and still is, at this very moment spreading, and changing the make-up of your body, isn't it wonderful?"

"What the hell are you talking abou-ahh." She groaned again as more pain hit her.

"It's okay, love. Soon enough you'll be able to see for yourself. That is, once the poison has done its job." He smiled at her. "It's alright, I'm going to put you back to sleep, just tell me where your apartment is and you'll be sure to wake up there _all_ better."

"Let me go," she repeated in a choked whisper.

"As you wish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A dream, it was all a dream, she thought, as she awoke in her own room. She smiled to herself; she'd been watching far too many Halloween movies lately. She wasn't one to have night mares but none of that mattered. She got up surprised to find herself still in the clothes she'd been wearing the day before.

She rolled out of her bed and turned off her alarm. She groaned, realizing that she must have slept on her neck the wrong way, because it was feeling sore. Making her way to her kitchen she flipped on a light then changed her mind and turned it back off. She opened up her fridge and got herself a glass of orange juice. She took a quick swig of it before going to get the newspaper.

There wasn't much of interest in the paper, except that it had gotten even colder. There had also been a double murder in the park; however the police refused to give any names or ages of the victims. She was struck by a déjà vu. Had a similar event not taken place in her dream? Feeling flustered the stopped reading the newspaper and went to use her washroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror as she was washing her hands, struck by how pale she looked. Suppressing a shiver she turned of the tap and exited the room. She went off in search of her shoes and once they were safely found she slid them on. This time, she remembered her gun and badge before she left.

The drive to the precinct was slow; there was always a traffic jam when she left for works in the morning. Normally she wouldn't have minded, but today it made her feel anxious.

After a while she finally made it to the precinct, about five minutes late. She had to parallel park her car, which she hated doing. She was already in a bad mood as she pushed open the large wooden doors of the precinct, and was very bothered by the stares people were giving her. It was probably due to that fact that she was wearing the same clothes as she had on yesterday, she figured. What was it to them anyways? No, she hadn't slept with anyone, but even if she had, why did they care?

She was grumpy and sullen as she entered her office room, and at first she thought that was why Elliot, Munch and Fin were staring at her.

Elliot was the first to rise. He rushed over to give her a large hug. Surprised, she didn't hug him back. "Elliot, what's the matter?"

Munch chuckled. "What? You disappear for three days and then you ask what's the matter?" Munch asked.

She gulped at looked around at her colleagues. "What do you mean, disappear?"

Author's note: Dun dun dun dunnnn. Alright tell me what you thought, 'cause I love reviews. Besides, dare I say, people who review are both sexy and cool.


End file.
